simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
The Simpsons Tapped Out Wiki:Editing Policy
Below is a list of editing rules on the wiki: *Please respect other people's edits. We understand it can get frustrating at times, but simply fixing a bad edit rather than insulting a previous editor can avert a flame war. *This does not give free rein to rewrite descriptions to suit yourself, they will be reversed and persistence will result in being blocked. We encourage new information, not picking over past entries with a thesaurus. You may correct misspellings, as long as it is understood that American or regular English is used here. If you wish to question the accuracy or wording of a statement, you may do so on the talk pages and it will be investigated or discussed. *Only use the icons for Donuts and Money in tables and infoboxes, and not in the main text of an article. *Do not use $ or other money symbols, the type of money in the game is never specified and is therefore just referred to as cash in all articles. *We do not use commas for large numbers on this wikia, this is because they are not used in the game and not every country uses the same number separators. *It is great to include links to other articles with internal links, and is helpful to the wiki. However, only the first mention of something on a page should have the link. For example, if the word "Money" was mentioned twice in an article, the first mention would appear as "Money" with a link to that article, but the second mention would just be written as "Money" without a link. *Under no circumstances will fan fiction or other fan-produced work be permitted here. All pages should be of information contained in the game. Fan-produced work should be restricted to . *Speculation is not permitted. Edits judged to be an attempt to forward a personal opinion or agenda will be removed. Claiming something was done just as 'a joke' will be removed. Even though nothing is to be taken seriously, the point of this wiki is to report what happens in the game without becoming fixated on how it effects reality. *Do not create open links for others to complete later. If you create a link to make a page, you are expected to write that page or link to an outside source in a timely manner. It is preferred that you DO make a link in an appropriate space when creating a new page, rather than creating one using the automatic page generator. An exception for creating open links to be filled in later will be granted for new objects/characters until more information is known. *Make sure there is a capital "D" for Donuts, and capital letters for all other currency when necessary. On the other hand, don't capitalize words such as "player" (as this is done quite often) and other words which don't need a capital letter. Another example of this is "level", which doesn't need capitalizing. *Do not '''add random categories. Please ask an admin before creating a ''new''''' category (feel free to add appropriate existing ones). The only exception to this, is that users with special privileges (such as chat moderators and rollbacks) are considered trusted users, and therefore don't have to ask for permission before creating new categories. User roles If you want to have a special role on the wiki, please read up on the requirements here before applying. Category:Site administration